


Only us...

by miko12sky



Series: The Pain that Binds us Together... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko12sky/pseuds/miko12sky
Summary: All it took was one mistake.One mistake and the world came falling down on them...
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Pain that Binds us Together... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Only us...

He's got me running in circles…

I don't get any of this…

_**Then stop…** _

I can’t, I don’t know what to do without him!

_**I thought you wanted him gone…** _

I did but I didn't know…

_**Didn't know what?** _

I didn't know It would hurt this much...

I didn't know... 

I was in love with him...


End file.
